


Forcing the Tides

by AestasIgnis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Cybernetics, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mild dubcon maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestasIgnis/pseuds/AestasIgnis
Summary: If asked, Maul was not entirely certain whether he would be able to recall what put him in this situation. The half-Sith squirming below him - hot, bothered, and oh so enticing - was the very same whom he had once tried to kill. Once succeeded at killing, in fact. Or so he had thought.---Lets have some fun with a Jedi Maul / Sith Obi-Wan AU, huh? Just straight up smut :^)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Forcing the Tides

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut between two folks who both have peen, and considering my bi ass has no peen I’m probably a little off target for some of this. Buuuut it’s also aliens and sci-fi so I don’t give a shit lol.  
> \---  
> For background, this is just straight up imagining them in each other’s places. Maul is Anakin’s Master instead of Obi, Obi is cut in half instead of Maul, etc. etc. Some head-canons if you want them:
> 
> Obi-wan - He’s more level headed about Sidious tossing him aside than Maul is in canon. He considers his fall to Maul a boon, as he was able to hide away in the shadows and make his own life without his former Master. Calculating, not as theatrical as one might think.
> 
> Maul - Impulsive, for a Jedi. He didn’t exactly enjoy their teachings, but went along with it to carry on his Master, Qui-Gon’s, legacy. After Naboo, he took up the mantle of training Anakin, intending to leave the order after he grew into a Knight. He only stayed with the Order thanks to the war. Openly goes against their values often, à la Quinlan Vos.
> 
> \---
> 
> Content warning (also in tags):  
> robo-dick, lots of dirty talk/name calling, handjob, gagging/facefucking/deepthroat, anal (unprotected, but it’s prosthetic), biting/scratching/blood, dubcon (considering their relationship this one shouldn’t come as a surprise)

If asked, Maul was not entirely certain whether he would be able to recall what put him in this situation. The half-Sith squirming below him - hot, bothered, and oh so enticing - was the very same whom he had once tried to kill. Once _succeeded_ at killing, in fact. Or so he had thought.

Just a year prior, Kenobi had returned to the forefront of Maul’s consciousness. Though the only thing keeping Maul connected to the Jedi now was the ongoing war, he had to admit that the insider knowledge of his old foe’s return was quite a perk. Still, some part of him said that Kenobi would have sought him out to the ends of the galaxy even if the war hadn’t kept him among the Jedi. With the way he sweared and purred at Maul’s every move during their fights, it was clear that Obi-Wan Kenobi wanted more than revenge for his defeat on Naboo.

He captured Kenobi’s plump lips with his own in a harsh, biting kiss. The man on the ground under him sighed in a palpable mix of relief and triumph. Even though the council admonished Maul constantly for his impulsiveness, he decided then and there that he would never again regret his heated nature. So what if he had given in to Kenobi’s incessant obsession with him? Jedi teachings be damned, it was his obsession too. Maul had wanted to take the man beneath him since their bloody and violent reconnection months prior. Seeing Kenobi in such a crazed state had awoken something in him - something insatiable.

Kenobi’s arms strained under Maul’s grasp. He took a moment to weigh his options, and opted to allow his enemy some leeway. The very second he released the human’s hands from the spot beside his face where he’d pinned them, Obi-wan’s rough palms began to grasp at Maul’s tunic. He smirked against the man’s lips.

“ _Eager_.”

“Says the one who’s been religiously watching my hips move whenever we fight - and you kissed first.”

Maul growled in response and bit down on Kenobi’s flushed lower lip, hard enough to break the skin. Kenobi moaned, lough and wanton, as he rolled the bleeding flesh between his tongue and teeth. While he was focused on the man’s face beneath his own, Kenobi had managed to pull out both Maul’s straining cock, and his own metallic prosthetic.

While the feeling of his hand between them was glorious, Maul would not let the half-Sith take control. He leaned heavily on one arm, bicep bulging beside Kenobi’s face as he reached down to knock the man’s hand away from their hips. He broke their kiss and mirrored the angry, lust-glazed look of the man below him as he grasped at the prosthetic dick standing proudly between them. Though he would have to strain his neck to actually _look_ at the mechanism, it _felt_ glorious - sleek and long, covered by a layer of silky fake skin. At its base, lay a fluid-filled sack to mimic natural human anatomy.

“You little Sith _slut_ . Of course you use synthetic cum.” Maul could practically _feel_ the waves of satisfaction rolling off of Kenobi - not only at his words, or his tight grip around his metallic cock, but at how readily Maul was giving in to his desires and taking control. He realized with a selfish stroke of glee that it was the disregard for his Jedi teachings that was turning Kenobi on so much.

“What, didn’t expect such intensity from a Master Jedi, human?”

Obi-Wan growled at him through perfectly pale teeth, stained only slightly by the blood from his split lip. Maul purred at the sight, and slid his own cock up against the one in his hand, moving his deft fingers to constrict them both. The first drag of his tattooed skin along the rigid prosthetic member nearly blinded him. He forced himself to go slow, and wait for his precum to properly cover them - spit could be used later, for now, pressure was his focus. Kenobi was clearly struggling not to buck his hips up into Maul’s hand, as if he knew that such a move would only make the Jedi delay more. Maul’s blunt nails tickled slowly along the synthetic skin of Obi-Wan’s cock, leaving little grey lines from their pressure. The heel of his palm forced the underside of his member to press along the other man’s entire length, overshadowing the prosthetic with its girth. 

As Maul admired the differences in texture and size between their dicks, Kenobi’s hands slid up to his horns and contracted tightly, pulling the Zabrak forward to smash their faces together once more. Maul readily sucked on the swollen and bloody spot on his lip. The taste was intoxicatingly bright and metallic, and the feeling of the darksider’s lips on his own was equally so. In a moment of clarity in his otherwise lust-fogged mind, Maul realized his lips would feel even better elsewhere.

“You want more from me?” Kenobi made a devilish grin against his mouth as he felt Maul’s intentions through the Force. “Well, give into your desires oh, mighty Jedi. I know how you despise the council up on their pedestals, so proud yet so feeble. So _civilized_ . Make them _hate_ you for your strength, even more than they do now.”

Maul struggled to control his heavy breathing. Oh how he _loved_ the inflection of his voice, the subtle accent that dripped off of every word, the silky hiss he ended his sentences with. Maul pumped his hand a few times before releasing their cocks from his tight grip with a primal growl, and shot his hand up to gather a fist full of Kenobi’s russet hair. He leaned back and stood, forcing the man up and onto his knees in front of him. Maul admired the sight. Obi-Wan’s pale skin peeking out from his deep cut tunic was tempting, and the white knuckled grip on his metallic knees betrayed just how much he was holding back from trying to take control. Maul knew that the half-Sith no longer followed any direct teachings of the darkside - that was only for that reason that he was spared the true punishment of a Sith. Were that the case, this would be going vastly out of his favor; yet, he wondered if that would be such a bad thing either.

Kenobi smirked, as if reading his thoughts, but remained quiet in anticipation. Maul held his eyes, feigning disdain for the man, while forcing his face forward. He couldn’t hold back the deep moan of relief at the feeling of his plump, bloody lips on the tender head of his cock. Kenobi’s mouth opened readily, desperately even. When the human sensed Maul holding back from going hilt-deep, he looked up through his lashes and pushed his face forward without prompting, forcing his lips to touch the skin of his pelvis.

Maul’s head fell back of its own volition. The way Kenobi’s throat gagged around his wide head made him twitch. The human at his waist pulled away slightly, only to dive right back down. He saw stars at the repeated sensation, and growled out through tightly grit teeth, “Where did you learn to be such a _whore_ Kenobi? That master of yours taught you _well_.”

The back of Obi-Wan’s throat hummed in appreciation, and Maul noted that his metallic cock started twitching at the filth spilling from his mouth. He twisted the fist in Kenobi’s hair and forced the human’s head down again, giving in to his desire for a faster pace. The man’s jaw adjusted quickly, and he switched from sucking to simply going limp - allowing his throat to be a warm, gagging hole for Maul to fuck. His hips snapped to a natural and needy rhythm in and out of Kenobi’s mouth, and the quick pace made his cock into a blur of red and black. The sounds coming from the man below him were wet and sinful, and when paired with the sensation of that oh-so-perfect beard scratching lightly on his sac, Maul was quickly brought to the edge. 

He dug a second fist into the silky hair before him, grasping hard enough to tear, though Kenobi didn’t seem to give a damn about his own well being. Maul’s hips jerked forward in a few more sporadic jabs before he came, and when he did, it was glorious. What little sense of self he still had was focused entirely on the spots his skin touched Kenobi’s - the twitch of his balls along his chin, the pulse of his cum down the man’s spasming throat, the warmth as it over flowed out from his lips and back onto Maul’s pelvis. Everything else around them was an irrelevant blur.

In his hazy moment of weakness, Maul was unaware of the Force building within the slobbering mess of a man below him. By the time he realized what was about to happen, it was too late - Kenobi, with his face covered in slick cum, forced him back with an immense mental push and practically threw Maul to the ground. In a matter of seconds, their positions were switched - darkness now shadowed light.

“ _My turn._ ”

Maul’s hearts beat rapidly as Obi-Wan grabbed him by the neck, forcing him to turn his back to the human and bend over. Logic and self preservation had long left Maul’s mind, otherwise he would have fought back - now, he wanted it all. Obi-Wan tore at the remains of Maul’s clothing, and once the Zabrak’s tattooed ass was bare, he ground his metal cock against it harshly.

“No more fight in you, sweet Jedi? Tell me -” Obi-Wan reached forward to grasp Maul’s sweat-covered chin and force his head back, “What would the council say if they saw you on your hands and knees like this? Hmm? Seems to me that I am not the only _slut_ in the room...”

Maul could sense himself getting hard again - Zabrak were fast to recuperate by most mammalian standards, but this had to set a record. He couldn’t recall the last time he had been so turned on. The way Kenobi threw his debase language right back at him sent a tingling down his spine that made him arch into the metal against his tight ass. He moaned, something that almost sounded like the word _‘Please.’_

“That’s right Maul, give in to me.”

The haze over his mind was heavy, but Maul hadn’t lost his playful bite. “Isn’t this something. I cut you down to size, and here you stand, years later, trying to make me Fall to the darkside.”

“You aren’t putting up much of a fight though. Still, if I were to take you under my wing… as an _apprentice_ … I would be hunted down by my former master.” Kenobi growled behind him, settling in on his knees and stroking his cock with the leftover mess from his face. “Think, Jedi. There are only ever two Sith, no more, no less. And if I were to take on a second? It would mean my death.”

“But you are not Sith -” Maul’s voice became muffled as the human stuck two fingers between his lips.

“Very true, but do you honestly think my former master would see it as such?”

He struggled to speak around the fingers in his mouth, sticky with his own cum. “If you told me who your former master is -”

“I’m not a fool.” Kenobi’s cock prodded at his asshole. Maul was pleasantly surprised to find it was close to body temperature, and properly lubricated now.

“The Jedi could kill them, rid you of the fear - Ah!” The mechanical cock pushed ever so slightly past his entrance. Maul, for all his experience, could not manage to relax himself to take the cock more smoothly. He knew it would help, but his already overstimulated body would not listen. His own dick, now fully erect once more, twitched up and hit his navel at the intrusion. 

“You trust their ability to do such a thing?” Kenobi spoke with disdain, but leaned down to whisper his growling taunts into the Zabrak’s ear as if they were sweet nothings. His change of position forced him deeper within Maul. “Laughable. You distrust them as much as they distrust you. Their practices are too weak, you know that.” 

“So you do not want to have me join you, and you do not want me to - ah, AH!” Maul stuttered. He could feel Kenobi’s smile against the shell of his ear as he slid himself in, to the hilt. Maul caught his breath as he adjusted, and Obi-Wan curled a third finger into his mouth, obscuring his words even more. “Ahgh… ask for - help.” 

The half-Sith above him hummed pleasantly at his struggling, rubbing a tight circle with his other hand at the base of Maul’s spine, making him ache for the hand to move to his straining cock. “Are you disappointed that you only marginally factor into my plans, sweet Jedi? That my foresight has no vision of you? Don’t you realize how much sweeter it is to have you beg for my approval?”

“You could have it more if … ahg -”

Kenobi began to gyrate his hips, “Ohhh you are tempting. You talk tough Master Maul, but like this…” He hummed, his chest vibrating against Maul’s back. “Mmmm, you would make a good Sith, giving in to your desires like this. Seeking out what you want for personal gain. Luckily, a good Sith knows when to hold back.” 

With his words, Kenobi pulled out of Maul slowly. He saw stars as the long shaft took its time exiting, and made a point to memorize the way Kenobi’s synthetic skin pulled against his tender walls. They both paused like that, and Maul felt held on a precipice. His cock ached, weeping once more in need, but Kenobi refused to slide his hand underneath them. The half-Sith chuckled after a long moment. “And, a good Sith knows when to rush in.” 

Maul shouted a string of Dathomiri profanities as Kenobi rammed himself back into his ass. The metal of his hips - wet with a mix of his spit, Maul’s cum, and whatever lubrication his prosthetics provided - created a resounding _slap_ as they met Maul’s backside. With that, the pace was set. Kenobi pounded into him at a breakneck speed - sending him keening forward to the point where Maul’s face pushed into the ground below them.

“Please- Please... Ah-” Maul’s pleas were high pitched, but they got him exactly what he wanted. Obi-Wan removed his hand from his mouth and shifted it to his cock with a slick motion, while the one at Maul’s lower spine moved up to the back of his neck. The change was immediate, and with the slightest of pressure around his straining member, Maul began to rut back like an animal in heat.

He couldn’t keep track of how long they were at it. It was forever and no time at all. Kenobi’s fingers on his cock became too tight and were nowhere near enough. His asshole felt raw and heavenly. The hair of Kenobi’s chest scratched the skin of his shoulder blades as their sweat mingled. 

“You defiled my throat, I defile your ass - all is balanced, all is glorious.” Kenobi practically sang into Maul’s ear. Even with the foul words, his tone held such a reverence that Maul almost felt tender at their union. Almost. “Now, cum for me, darling Jedi. Cum into my hand, let me hold you as you release yourself to me...” 

Maul felt rather than heard the roar he let out. The blinding heat in the back of his mind, set there by the man still buried deep within him, reached a fever point. He could feel Kenobi reach his release at the exact same time, both through the Force and physically. Their minds mingled as the synthetic cum shot up into him, filling him to the brim and then some - and _oh_ how it felt so good. Maul spent himself into Kenobi’s tight fist as he was stuffed. His eyes opened a fraction to see their connection, and the sight made him cum even harder into his rival’s hand, to the point where his release began to slip through the cracks of his pale fingers, and onto the ground.

Minutes passed and the glow faded. They did not move. They did not speak. Kenobi’s breath turned hot and slow on Maul’s sweat covered back. He reached out to the half-Sith tentatively through the Force, mentally purring. He was met halfway, with a warm and satisfied haze, and the notion that maybe - just _maybe_ \- they would make this work.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, normally I don’t add as much overt dirty talk as I did here, or touch on dubcon, but it fits the dynamic imo. Also bottom!Maul wasn’t part of the plan but here we are :^)
> 
> I might be able to be convinced to turn this into something more substantial. I like the idea of Maul as Anakin’s master, but there’s a lot that hinges on Obi and Ani’s relationship in regards to Ani’s fall, so I can see it getting a little … messy, as far as plot goes. Maybe I’ll consider it.
> 
> For folks following my other stuff, a few smut drabbles for New Axioms are next in the pipeline, then maybe I’ll start that barrisoka story in the back of my mind.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
